Part-Time Babysitter
by Lady Serai
Summary: Any job would do, even if Sasha has to be a part-time babysitter for the Ackerman twins. Honestly, how difficult could it be? AU. Image was found on Pinterest. Rating T
1. Chapter 1

**Part-Time Babysitter**

 **A/N:** Welcome to my newest chapter story **Part-Time Babysitter.** This story was inspired from the countless hours I have spent looking at job listings and how many granola bars and Goldfish I have gone through, as well as getting a job as a babysitter. Including, lately, I have an unhealthy fascination with Sasha x Levi ever since reading **Change of Face** by **Dwellin.**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Attack on Titan or Snk.

 **Chapter One**

Sasha sat on her bed chewing at a granola bar while working on an application to get a job working as a cashier. She needed to find herself another part-time job while away at college during the summer. One part-time job wasn't enough for her to pay for her expenses. She needed the money to feed herself and take care of apartment expenses. Sasha really hated not having money to buy food for herself.

Sasha finished the last part of the application and sent it to the email listed on the cover of the application. She sighed noisily and took another bite of the granola bar as she scrolled down the website looking at the job listings.

This was her Tuesday afternoon. A very boring afternoon but she knew it was going to be boring since she didn't have any classes on Tuesday.

Sasha sighed and glanced at the clock and saw that it was 1 pm. She was supposed to meet Ymir and Krista at 1:30 pm for some girl time. She was about to log off of the site until an interesting job caught her eye.

'Part-time babysitter' she read. For a few minutes Sasha debated in her head but in the end, she decided she was broke and she needed the money. Satisfied with her line of thinking, she clicked on the title and was surprised at the very little information on the application.

All there was, was a short message. Sasha read:

'If you reading this, GREAT! A friend of mine needs a babysitter for his children and he _won't ask for help._ If you are interested please call this number!'

Sasha stared at the message and the number contemplating what she was getting herself into.

'Just do it, stupid!' she scolded herself. Sasha picked up her phone and punched the numbers into her phone and waited.

"Heellooo?" a man's voice drawled.

"Uh, hi! My name is Sasha. I saw your job offering—"

"Oh that's GREAT! I'm Hange Zoe by the way. Nice to meet you!"

"Uh, nice to meet you too," she stammered.

"You know what? I would like to get to meet you personally and tell you everything about the job. Here's the address," Hange said.

Sasha blinked. She then lunged for a notepad and her pen as Hange began to rattle off the address. Sasha hurriedly wrote down the address.

"Would 3 pm this afternoon sound good to meet?"

"Uhh," Sasha mumbled.

"Lunch is on me," Hange offered.

Sasha was about to refuse the offer and suggest a different time when her stomach growled. Sasha hung her head in embarrassment her face bright red. Hange burst out laughing, his deep laugh causing the girl to flush even redder.

"That works for me," Sasha said as she buried her burning face into her available hand.

"Awesome. See you then Sasha!"

"See you then Mr. Zoe," the twenty-year-old said.

Sasha groaned as soon as she hung up and glared up at the ceiling.

'What the hell did I get myself into,' the auburn-haired girl thought. Her stomach rumbled causing the girl to grimace. Sasha decided she needed to eat food to deal with the mess she was in since that was how she dealt with everything.

* * *

"You what!" gasped Krista staring at the auburn-haired girl in surprise. Ymir, typically the least emotional person in their group, raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"I already told you!" Sasha exclaimed glaring at the short blonde girl.

"I know! I want to hear it again!" the blonde-haired girl exclaimed.

"I am meeting with Mr. Zoe to discuss a potential job offer to be a part-timer babysitter for his friend's kids."

"You are meeting a stranger to talk about babysitting kids," Krista said slowly. "Sasha, are you serious? Do you know how strange that sounds?"

"You are doomed," Ymir said suddenly causing both girls to look quizzically at her. Ymir grinned at Sasha. "You are probably gonna get your neck slashed by this 'Mr. Zoe.'"

"Ymir!" gasped Krista, mortified.

Sasha sighed. "Yeah. I leave my remains with you two considering I don't have any immediate family."

"Are you sure babysitting is your thing Sasha?" asked Krista ignoring the arm Ymir had thrown around her.

"I've babysat before. It won't be a problem."

She turned around and waved a goodbye to the two bickering girls. As she made her way to her car, she pulled out a granola bar and took a bite of it. Sasha pulled out of the parking lot and headed towards her destination.

Sasha mouth dropped open as she pulled through the gates once the gate guards finished interrogating her. This was almost unreal. The houses were so big three of her apartment complexes could fit inside these mansions. _Damn rich people_. Sasha arrived at a pale blue mansion that designated that she had arrived at her destination. Sasha swallowed hard as she pulled into the driveway.

Sasha got out of her car and made note of the bushes evenly cut as she walked the path towards the door. Before she could ring the doorbell, the door opened and a tall, lean man wearing glasses, brown hair pulled messily up into a ponytail stood grinning.

"Hi! You must be Sasha."

"It's nice to meet you," Sasha said smiling. Hange gestured for her to come in and Sasha hesitantly walked in.

"Oh, you should take off your shoes."

Sasha pulled off her shoes and noticed the shoes at the door were all lined up neatly. She added her nice tennis shoes at the end of the line and followed Hange to the already set table. The pair both sat down and began to eat the sandwiches. _Ham._ Ham was her favorite.

"Do you like it?"

Sasha looked up surprised to see warm, brown eyes twinkling. "Oh, yeah. It's really good."

"Glad you enjoy it. Let's go down to business."

Sasha lowered her spoon and made eye contact with Hange.

"Long story short, you will be a part-time babysitter for my friend's kids Eren and Mikasa. The dad's name is Levi Ackerman."

Sasha's jaw almost dropped open. Levi Ackerman. _The_ Levi Ackerman. He was a huge name in the business world. He was considered to be both ruthless _and_ handsome. After all, he is Wall Rose's Number One on the Top Ten Hottest Men List.

Sasha jerked back to herself as Hange continued, "Just a little note about Levi is that he is a neat and clean freak. If there is one thing you will be required to do: it's to keep everything cleaned and in place. The guy is ridiculous. I honestly can't tell you how many times he gone ballistic on me when I left something out of place."

"That isn't a problem," Sasha said. "I can keep things clean."

Hange grinned, "That's a good attitude you have there." He raised a long finger. "My second thing is actually a question. I am interested to know why did you decide you were interested in this job? Let me just say, if you are in it just for the money and to get the spotlight as Levi Ackerman's children's nanny, you are in the wrong house."

Sasha closed her eyes. She knew this was going to be asked. "To be flatly honest, I need the job to pay for my life. I'm a college student in my second year and I live in an apartment with two other girls which means I pay for everything. I don't have my parents to support me. I work whenever I am available at a café and although it brings in decent money, it really isn't enough to support me. Quite frankly, Mr. Zoe, I don't care about Levi Ackerman that much. I care more about the food on my plate than him."

Sasha looked down at her hands. She never told anyone the real reason why she worked all the time even though she had several scholarships supporting herself. Admitting that she didn't have parents to support her didn't sit well with her. It was something she had preferred to keep quiet about.

"I must say that you are the first person who said you didn't care about Levi Ackerman," Hange said with a small smirk on his face. "I'm sure Levi would work with you on the schedule." Hange pulled a folded piece of paper out of his pocket and unfolded it. "Now, I have several questions that I think are important to ask you. The first question is: do you have any siblings?"

"No."

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

"God, no," blurted Sasha before she could stop herself. Hange's lips twitched in amusement.

"Have you babysat before?"

"Yeah."

"When and who did you babysat?"

"I babysat a neighbor's kids for several years during high school."

Hange grinned and gave Sasha a thumbs-up. "I like you! In my opinion, you are hired."

"Thank you so much!" Sasha said relieved.

After the pair finished eating, Sasha took care of the dishes while Hange went to sit in the living room. Once Sasha was finished with the kitchen, Sasha joined Hange on the couch.

"Mr. Zoe—"

"Call me Hange. Mr. Zoe makes me feel old."

"Oh, you don't really look old," Sasha mumbled. She then flushed red when she realized she didn't filter her thoughts.

Hange snorted with amusement. "I feel old. Babysitting eight-year old twins is sure a pain in the ass. Excuse me for the language."

Sasha merely smiled. She glanced around the place. It then hit her what was missing. "Speaking of the kids, where are they?"

Hange snapped his fingers. "That's right! I told them to stay in their rooms until I finished speaking with you. Would you like to meet them?"

"Of course!"

"Wait here," Hange said as he unfolded his long form from the couch. Sasha watched as Hange walked towards the suitcase and cupped his mouth with his two hands. "EREN! MIKASA! YOU CAN COME DOWN AND MEET MY FRIEND!"

Hange took a seat next to Sasha on the couch. "They are getting sick and tired of babysitters to be honest."

"Really? Why?"

Hange shrugged. "Their father picks the babysitters and I guess the kids don't really like the babysitters. I decided that I would be the one to pick a babysitter which also includes Eren and Mikasa approving of said babysitter."

Sasha was dumbfounded. What did the babysitters _do_ that caused these kids to dislike babysitters? Unless…Sasha remembered what Hange said. _If you are in it just for the money and to get the spotlight as Levi Ackerman's children's nanny, you are in the wrong house._ Well, fine, then. She would earn their approval. She could do this. Sasha calmly leaned back into the couch and listened to the patters of feet coming down the stairs.

Sasha turned a disinterested face to the twins standing in front of the couch Hange and she was on.

"Who is this Hange?" the green-eyed boy said.

Sasha almost raised an eyebrow. Isn't he a confrontational child. Sasha inwardly grinned. She had babysat kids like this before and she knew exactly how to handle them.

"Eren and Mikasa, I would like you two to meet my friend Sasha."

"You mean babysitter," the dark-haired girl said.

Sasha calmly watched the boy, Eren, scowl. _Here it comes._ Sasha sighed. "Yes, I am your babysitter—"

"I don't like you," Eren said flatly.

"And I don't like your lack of respect, Eren," Sasha said firmly. Out of the corner of her eye, Sasha saw Hange slightly smile. Sasha shifted her gaze to meet those penetrating green eyes and dark eyes that were closely watching her, "I know how frustrating it has been for you to have babysitters who were using you to get close to your dad, but I could care less about who your dad is. I am here to watch you two for your dad. Nothing else. I promise."

Sasha practically held her breath as Eren looked at Mikasa. Both kids looked over at Hange who smiled and nodded his head.

"Promise?" Eren asked quietly. Sasha's eyes slightly widened when she saw Mikasa tug the scarf around her neck. They looked so vulnerable in that instant that caused Sasha to silently swear that she would not break her promise to them.

"I pinky promise," Sasha said holding up her pinky finger for the twins to take. Sasha smiled as the twins shook her pinky finger with their respective digit.

Hange clapped his hands together. "I knew you guys would like Sasha. I liked Sasha the moment I met her."

The four turned, startled when the telephone began to ring causing Hange to grumble about someone's impeccable timing. She turned her attention to the twins and said, "Do you guys want to do something while Hange takes that call?"

Eren and Mikasa looked at each other and both kids grabbed her hands and proceeded to drag her up the stairs as Hange sighed and grabbed the telephone.

 **End Note:** Here is the first chapter of my brand-new story Part Time Babysitter! I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter! I decided that I would make Hange a guy and Eren and Mikasa twins. In case you guys are interested in the ages:

Levi: 34

Hange: 35

Eren & Mikasa: 8

Sasha: 20

Please review, follow, and favorite!

Please support my other stories: **Strange Magic, The Bonds We Share, The Demon Fairy Lord, Ladies I've Got Your Backs, Yes U Can, She Will Be Loved, and In Love and Lucky!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Part-Time Babysitter**

 **A/N:** Welcome back to my second chapter of _Part-Time Babysitter!_ Enjoy! [Read the end note at the end of this chapter].

 **Special Thanks:** xXpurpleskiesXx, Oosnow-pixieOo, Levi's Doll, and Rinnie Koe for your wonderful and kind reviews.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin!

* * *

 **Chapter Two**

Hange picked up the telephone, knowing who it was. "Hello lucky caller—"

"Shut it Four Eyes," the voice on the other end snapped.

Hange pouted. "Aw, come on, Levi. I'm just joking."

"And I'm just pissed," Levi retorted. "You sound happy."

"I am always happy, my friend," Hange said smiling despite the waves of agitation rolling off of his friend through the phone. "I got a hit," he sang.

"Fascinating. Do you have the babysitter's social security number?"

Hange sighed. The overprotectiveness would have been cute if it was anyone else other than Levi. Hange had known Levi ever since their college days. Levi rarely ever jokes around. He was dead serious about having Sasha's social security number which…might end up being a problem. Hange didn't think Sasha would be that keen in handing anyone her social security number. "You realize that asking someone for their social security number is a little sensitive?"

"I don't care."

Another classic Levi line.

"Why don't you come home and take the chance to talk to her?"

"I am here at the office until 7 pm every single shitty night Four Eyes. She will leave before I get to meet her."

Hange sighed. He knew he would have to try another tactic. "Eren and Mikasa have taken a liking to her. You should have seen it. Most babysitters would have had no idea how to handle the amount of attitude and sass Eren dishes to them." Hange chuckled. "She didn't even bat an eye. She reprimanded him and calmed both twins down. You missed the show of the century."

The line was so quiet that Hange was worried Levi might have hung up on him. That tends to happen when Hange becomes too animated, Levi hangs up.

"Uh, Levi?"

"Tell Eren and Mikasa I will be home before they go to bed. I would like the babysitter to stay until I speak to her."

"Sasha Braus."

"Sasha Braus what?"

"Sasha is her name, Levi," Hange said with a slight smile. "I don't think she would appreciate being called 'babysitter' all the time by you."

"Tch."

The line went dead.

Hange let out a big breath he had been holding in. He had to admit that the call could have gone worse. Now, all there was left to do was wait until Levi came home. It would be interesting to see how Levi and Sasha interacted with one another. Hange winced when he thought about the potential situations that might happen when Levi stepped inside the house. He cringed. _Poor girl. She has no idea what she's in for._

Hange headed into the kitchen to get started on dinner.

* * *

Sasha gaped at the spacious room the twins were sharing. She couldn't believe how big the room was. The room was literally two times bigger than her apartment room.

"Wow," she mumbled. "That is a lot of space you two have in here."

Mikasa tugged on her hand and Sasha allowed herself to be led through the room.

Eren pointed towards the two twin beds right next to each other. "That's where we sleep." He pointed towards a closet door and Mikasa opened it. "This is our shared wardrobe space," she said quietly. Sasha poked her head in and was, once again, speechless at the size of the wardrobe. "The left side is my side and the right side is Mika's."

Sasha pulled her head out and closed the closet door. She turned around and gave the kids a warm smile. "Alright. Where to next?"

Eren and Mikasa continued throughout the mansion walking her through closet door and bathrooms while showing her where everything was. They walked by a closed door. Sasha pointed out the door. Eren nodded towards the door. "That's Daddy's office. We are not allowed to go into his office when he isn't home. When Daddy is home, he allows us to stay in his office when he is in there."

Eren pointed towards another closed door. "That's Daddy's bedroom. We are not allowed to go in there when he isn't home, too."

Mikasa opened another door and Sasha looked around the room. She spotted two desks facing one another. "I am guessing you two do your schoolwork in here?"

"And summer school work," Mikasa added. Sasha blinked and smiled. "I do summer school homework too. Maybe, I can join you two while you guys do homework."

"You do homework?" Eren asked, his green-eyes wide with surprise.

Sasha nodded.

"Is it hard?" Eren said tugging at her hand. Sasha found the expressions on Eren's face to be adorable and amusing at the same time.

"Not really. I practice all the time," Sasha said smiling. "Practice makes you better."

"That's why Daddy calls this our practice and study room. He believes education is important. We also practice playing our instruments."

"Your dad is a smart guy," Sasha remarked. "Both of you play? What instruments?"

"I have been practicing the flute. Eren has been playing the clarinet."

"That is really cool," Sasha said. Sasha smiled. "You two should play for me someday."

Mikasa tugged on her scarf. "I'm not too sure about that. I am not too good."

Sasha smiled and patted Mikasa's head. "Practice makes better. Alright, where to next?"

Sasha's jaw dropped as the twins led her through another door. "You have your own gym?"

The twins giggled. "Yeah," Eren said, grinning. "Daddy believes in being healthy, so we would spend time during the weekends working out with Daddy."

Sasha couldn't believe it. They had their own personal gym! She wished she had a personal gym so she didn't have to drive five miles to her gym. Sasha allowed herself to be tugged out of the room. Sasha followed Eren and Mikasa into a large, spacious room that she quickly deduced as an entertainment room for the kids. Sasha walked around the room looking at the mini-library lining one side of the wall and bins of toys and shelves of games and puzzles lining another wall. At the back of the room was a large flat screen TV with three bean bags in front of the TV. "We watch movies and play videogames like the Wii and Mario Cart," Mikasa said.

"And that's it of the tour," Eren said cheerfully. "Did you like it?"

"I loved it!" Sasha said smiling. "You two did wonderfully!"

Eren and Mikasa beamed at her.

 _CRASH!_

The trio jumped. Sasha smiled. "It sounds like Hange may need some help. Let us go downstairs and help Hange." Eren and Mikasa skipped out of the room with Sasha slowly following behind them. Sasha couldn't help but wonder that for all of the picture frames on the walls that they had passed, she didn't see a single one of their mother.

By the time she got downstairs, the twins were sitting on the couch watching Survey Corps Channel. She walked into the kitchen and saw Hange wiping the floor.

"Do you need help Hange?"

Hange looked up startled. "That may not be a bad idea. Here, can you cut the tomatoes for the salad?"

"Sure," Sasha said stepping right next to Hange and took the tomato from his hand and got to work slicing the tomatoes. The pair worked silently for a few minutes. The silence was broken a few times by the twins laughing.

"Hange?"

"Mmm?"

"This is probably none of my business, but where is their mother?"

"It's a long story and you are right, it really isn't none of your business." Hange paused, Sasha went back to slicing her second tomato. "Quite simply she left."

"Oh," Sasha murmured. She decided not to push the topic any further.

"How did you meet Mr. Ackerman?" Sasha said finally deciding that asking about Hange and Levi is a much safer topic.

"I met him in college and we have been friends since then. It was surprising. Levi and I are two very different people and becoming friends was never part of the plan. He was interested in leading businesses. I was more interested in research," Hange said as he tore the lettuce into smaller pieces and tossed them into the salad bowl.

"What do you research?" Sasha asked interested as she tossed the cut tomatoes into the bowl and grabbed an onion to cut up.

"Ah-ha, I'm glad you asked—"

"Sasha, can you help me and Mikasa set the table?" Eren interrupted.

Sasha turned surprised and followed Eren who had grabbed silverware. Eren turned to Sasha and muttered. "You would be standing there listening to Hange go at it for hours. And you won't have a clue what he is talking about."

Sasha giggled and she helped the twins set the table. By the time the trio were finished setting the table, Hange came marching in with the bowl of salad in his hand and he placed the bowl on the table.

"Come on and help me carry the plates of food to the table kiddos," Hange said grinning.

Once the table was set, Sasha was practically drooling. It looked so damn good!

She caught Hange's eye who winked at her. "Chicken parmesan with pasta. My favorite dish."

"It looks so good."

"Well, dig in," Hange said gesturing towards the plates.

"Yes sir!" cheered Sasha as she sat down at the table and reached for the salad bowl. She served herself and turned to dish out generous portions of salad for Eren and Mikasa. Eren whined a little before Sasha smiled. "Salad will help you grow and be a strong man."

"Really?" the emerald-eyed boy asked wide-eyed with wonder.

"Mmm, so eat up!" Sasha said patting the brown-haired boy on his head.

Once dinner was finished, Sasha helped Hange clear the table and clean the dishes while the twins went upstairs to wash up. After the dishes were cleared and cleaned, Hange and Sasha went back to the couch.

"This is our nightly TV time," Hange explained, "after dinner and the kids wash up."

"Oh, what do you guys watch?" asked Sasha tucking her feet underneath her.

"We like to watch Outrageous Survey Corps Stunts."

"Never heard of it," Sasha said shaking her head.

Hange gave her a horrified look. "Miss Braus. Did you just say you never seen Outrageous Survey Corps Stunts?"

"Erm, never _heard_ or seen it."

Hange clapped his hands together. "Well! I suppose that it's time to introduce you to this wonderful show!"

'Hange is so freaking extra,' Sasha couldn't help but think eyeing the overly excited man sitting beside her. 'It is not hard to see why he is in research.'

Sasha looked up to see the twins skipping back into the living room, hair wet. The twins plopped between Hange and Sasha. Mikasa leaned slightly into Sasha who wrapped in arm around the girl. Hange grinned at Sasha. "Ready?"

Sasha grinned. "Bring it on!"

Within the first five minutes, Sasha was in awe. "How did they do that?"

"3DMG."

"Huh?"

"It's what the gear is called. The Outrageous Survey Corps Stunts people use that gear to do those ridiculous stunts. In fact, Levi was a member of the Survey Corps group for some time before he became the CEO of the company that runs the show and its other divisions."

Sasha was impressed. "That is super cool." She turned to Mikasa. "You guys have a super awesome dad."

Mikasa nodded her head and tugged on her scarf.

"I wanna join the stunt team when I grow older," Eren piped up as Mikasa rolled her eyes.

"That is a good goal to have," Sasha praised him causing the boy to puff his chest. Hange chuckled and ruffled Eren's hair. Eren scowled and swatted at the older man who just laughed harder.

The group turned their heads when the door opened. The twins shot off the couch yelling, "Daddy!" as they sprinted to the door. Sasha jumped up and followed after them.

"Slow down, you two," she yelped. "You will get hurt!" Sasha hurried after the suddenly energetic balls of energy that had bolted for the door.

She rounded the corner and saw a dark-haired man holding the two kids in his arms while keeping a precarious hold on his briefcase. This must be their father, Levi. Sasha blew out a breath of relief seeing that the twins hadn't hurt themselves running through the house. She slowly walked towards Levi. She was startled to realize that for a man, Levi was quite short. In fact, she might have a few inches over him. Sasha held out a hand and offered, "Would you like me to take your briefcase for you?"

Light blue eyes lazily moved to meet her hazel eyes. Sasha caught her breath. She had never seen such piercing eyes in her life before. It was almost as if he was peering through her very soul. It took everything she had in her to not break eye contact with him. She watched as he slowly lowered Eren and Mikasa back onto their feet.

"No," he said. "I can manage. You must be the babysitter Hange hired."

It sounded like a statement more than a question, but she nodded her head regardless.

"Levi!" Hange said cheerfully leaping towards Levi with his arms outstretched as if to give Levi a hug. Sasha watched as Levi sidestepped the eccentric man causing Hange to stumble.

That didn't stop Hange from turning around and saying cheerfully, "You are home early."

"Yeah. I suppose I am," Levi said shortly. He looked down at Eren and Mikasa. "Both of you go to your rooms. It's bedtime."

"Will you tuck us in Daddy?" Eren asked.

"I will be up there once I finish talking to Miss Braus here," Levi said nodding his head towards her.

"Okay," Eren said. He turned to look up at Sasha. To her surprise, the twins both hugged her. "Have a good night, Miss Sasha," Eren said, his voice muffled from pressing his face into her stomach. Sasha chuckled and patted both kids' heads. "Have a good night, you two."

Sasha watched as both twins hugged Hange good night who grinned while ruffling their hair. 'They are the cutest,' Sasha thought.

Sasha watched as the twins trudged their way up the stairs. Levi cleared his throat and Sasha snapped back to attention. Brown eyes once found piercing blue eyes. Sasha had to fight every nerve and muscle in her body to keep from squirming. She couldn't help but lightly shift her weight on her feet.

"So," started Levi. "Eren and Mikasa seemed to have enjoyed their time with you."

Sasha nodded her head. "I have enjoyed spending time with them as well Mr. Ackerman."

"Well, then. I suppose that your starting time is this weekend on Saturday at 10 am in the morning. Don't be late. Hange will get your number for me. Have a good night, Miss Braus," Levi said as he walked past her.

Sasha stared at the stairs, her mouth wide-opened in shock. She couldn't believe it! She must have been staring in space because she felt a sharp poke in her arm. She turned to glare at Hange who was grinning and holding out a piece of paper and a pen for her to take. Sasha huffed and wrote her number on the paper.

"Congratulations," Hange said grinning, taking the paper and pen back from Sasha.

Sasha grunted as she walked towards the door. "Have a good night, Hange."

"You too."

Sasha growled as she climbed into her Hummer and pulled out of the driveway. 'Crap! I 'ave to pick up more shifts at the café since I prob'bly won't be workin' Saturday. And what a grouch! Bah! I'll show him! I'm used to gettin' up 'afore 10 on the weekends!'

* * *

 **End Note:** I hoped you guys enjoyed the second chapter of _PTB_. I drew the blueprints of Eren and Mikasa's Playroom/Entertainment Room, Study/Practice Room, and probably at some point will include other rooms of the Ackerman house. If you are interested in seeing my lovely blueprints, you can find them on my Tumblr at **animeluve.**

Thank you for reading this chapter! Please don't forget to review, follow, and favorite! Please support my other stories!

Have a nice day!

~Lady Serai


	3. Chapter 3

**Part-Time Babysitter**

 **A/N:** I know. I am a horrible person for not updating in over a year. I will try not to do that again but then again, its life. Life doesn't give a shit if I want to update my stories or not.

 **Special Thanks:** I wanna thank everyone who have read, reviewed, favorited, and followed _Part Time Babysitter._ Here are my responses to the reviewers who reviewed the previous chapter:

 _ **httpsanime**_ : thank you so much hon! I love your profile picture by the way. That's V from BTS right?

 _ **pureunicorntears**_ : thank you for enjoying it. I read _Never Again_ and it brought me to tears especially the ending.

 _ **natasha calli**_ : thank you for giving this story a try and calling it interesting. I was aiming to do a different modern AU then what most authors write about and of course with an entirely different pairing.

 _ **accountorphaned**_ : stahp, you're making me blush. I hope I didn't disappoint you with this chapter.

 _ **Oosnow-pixieOo:**_ I'm really happy you think my writing approved. Hopefully, it has improved greatly since it's been over a year since I last updated _PTB._ I love Hange and since I can be very extra, writing an extra male Hange is my thing.

 _ **xXpurpleskiesXx**_ : thank you so much! Here you go!

 **Warnings:** Language because its Levi and my mouth of course.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin. If I did, chapter 105 would never have happened.

* * *

 **Chapter** **Three**

Wednesday was totally not Sasha's day. And she blamed it on one thing: the barely digested granola bar she practically choked down in her rush to get to class. The reason why she was in such a rush was because she missed her alarm.

Sasha could not figure out for the life of her what had happened. She was relatively fine despite being highly unsettled by a man shorter than most teenaged females. She had returned to the apartment shortly around 8:30 pm when she was met with both Ymir and Krista sitting in the dark living room with only their faces lit... courtesy of their phone screens. After her initial fright, she had told her best friends what had happened while she busied herself making a ham and cheese sandwich. Sasha hated telling stories without a full stomach.

After she finished regaling Krista and Ymir with the meeting with Hange and later, Levi Ackerman (which she never disclosed his name to them, she only told them it was for a damn rich family), she had proceeded to finish homework and her nightly routine.

...And, that's when everything proceeded to go to shit. Sasha's bad day started with her not waking up at her alarm set for 7:30 am for her 9:30 morning class. **(1)** She had practically collapsed in the seat between Jean and Armin. She had no idea how she made it with barely five minutes to spare and she had to take deep breaths to calm her racing heart. And her turning stomach. Who knew granola bars could be so stubborn when they enter the digestive system?

"Nice timing, Potato Girl," Jean remarked dryly from the seat right next to her. Too tired and frustrated to even bother with a retort about the nickname, she just sat back in her seat, notebook and pen ready.

Only to realize that she had the wrong notebook. Luckily, Armin was there to save her with a few sheets of loose-leaf paper that he had generously gave her while Jean muttered grumpily about Armin being too generous and that he was almost as bad as Krista. Armin and Sasha ignored him like they usually do when Jean starts complaining.

While she remembered the correct notebooks for her other two classes, she knew that to cure her morning funk she had to nourish her body with delicious food. Sasha raced towards her favorite lunch spot with Jean and Armin following at a more sedate pace to meet up with Ymir and Krista who were waiting for them.

She waved a quick greeting as she darted through the doors to get in line with the rest of her group who had sighed a collective sigh and followed after the auburn-haired girl with looks ranging from bemusement to suppressed amusement.

Sasha was practically hopping around as she handed her student ID card to the diner cashier. She watched as the cashier swiped her student ID card and frowned. A bad feeling developed in Sasha's stomach as the cashier waved over another diner employee and the diner employee tried swiping her card again. Twin frowns developed on both employees faces as they handed her card back to them.

"I'm sorry, but you are out of money on your student ID card."

 _Noooo!_ Sasha wailed in her mind as she stared at the cashier in shock.

How could she be out of money? Didn't she put money on her card when she got her paycheck...Oh, fuck.

That was last month when she had put half of the money she got from working at the cafe into her student ID. Damn, damn, damn. Sasha knew binging on food on Monday was dumb of her. Plus, she hadn't been keeping an eye on her ID cash count. This was honestly karma coming to nip her in the behind.

Dejected, Sasha took back her ID and rummaged around in her bag for the cash she had stuffed in her bag in case of emergencies. She considered this situation to be an emergency. She handed the cashier a ten-dollar bill and accepted the change the cashier handed her.

 _Good-bye dear ten-dollar bill. I will never see you again_ , Sasha thought as she stepped to the side to let her friends go through the cashier.

"You're out of money already, Sasha?" Krista asked worriedly when she joined Sasha while the others handed over their student IDs over to the cashier to swipe.

Sasha sighed. "I still have money on my debit card. I just don't have the money to put on my student ID," she replied waving her student ID to emphasize her point.

Krista looked relieved until Sasha gave her a look of despair. "I have to budget all of my meals until I get the next paycheck."

By this point, the others had joined the two girls and had started walking towards the buffet of food which had been paid for by everyone's respective meal plan except for Sasha who had (very unwillingly) paid for with her own money. Despite that, Sasha was very happy to still be able to eat the delicious food at the buffet. It was a good day as long as she had food in her tummy. And it was even better to eat food with friends. She had just begun to take a bite out of her sandwich when Armin suddenly asked. "Ymir told us you have been offered a job, Sasha?"

Jean sputtered. "What?!"

Staring at her uneaten sandwich with longing and disappointment, Sasha sighed. C'mon, can't they just let her take a bite. Looking up at the expressions on their faces, Ymir looked smug, Armin looked curious, Jean looked downright pissed with that long face of his, while Krista looked nervously between everyone. Sasha sighed again. Now, she really had to clear this up before Jean decides to have an aneurysm.

"I did," Sasha confirmed simply before stuffing the sandwich into her mouth and biting off a large portion. All for the sake of prolonging the interrogation soon to follow, though she knew she should be explaining herself.

"Are you resigning from your position at the Wall Sina Maid Café, Sasha?" Jean asked. "You know Mom doesn't like to hire people whom she knows will leave within six months of employment. You know how it is. People come and go."

"We live in a college city, Jean," Ymir said dryly. "Not sure what you're expecting."

Jean waved a dismissive hand at the grinning girl.

Sasha swallowed. "I never said anything about leaving Wall Sina Maid Café. This is just a part time job."

The relief was almost palpable. Sasha cracked a smile. "Did you guys honestly think that I'd leave you guys without a proper notice?"

Armin smiled. "We were just worried that our favorite Shift Leader was going to leave us." Armin then shook his head. "No one bakes snacks like you do, Sasha."

Krista nodded her head. "Chocolate chip cookies," she sighed dreamily.

Sasha cracked a smile at her family sitting with her. Although they were missing a few others, this was her main family. For the past two years, she had been fortunate to have found the people who had took all of her in: her accent which she still tried to hide but sometimes it slipped out. The first time her accent slipped out, Sasha had been worried they would call her out on it. But they didn't. Krista told her she loved it and the others were taken by it. Ymir had admonished her telling her that she shouldn't hide her accent. They had taken a lonely, outcast, and constantly hungry girl and made her one of their own.

And Sasha couldn't be any happier. She took another bite and watched with amusement as Ymir and Jean bickered.

"Jean, didn't you have our shift schedules to give us?" Krista interjected as she stole a French fry off of Ymir's plate.

"Uh, yeah." Jean responded. He reached around him to pull his backpack off the back of his chair and onto his lap. Sasha watched as Jean rummaged through his bag and pulled out a folder. Jean pulled out several sheets of paper and handed everyone their respective schedule.

"Here are your shift schedules. Look over it now and let me know if you have any conflicts."

Sasha glanced down at her schedule. "If you guys have a conflict, I can take extra shifts since I'm starting my part time job this Saturday at 10 am," Sasha offered.

Jean looked over at her, curiously. "You don't even know your work schedule for this part-time job of yours?"

Sasha laughed awkwardly. "All I know is that I'm starting this Saturday at 10 am. I'm assuming that I will find out my schedule on Saturday."

"Fine, then," Jean grumbled. "You need to tell Mom that then. Also, check your email. Mom told me she sent you something."

Holding her sandwich in one hand, Sasha pulled out her phone in another hand.

Opening up her email app on her phone, Sasha scrolled through her emails until she found the one Mrs. Kirschtein sent her. She read through the email and opened the attached file. Sasha looked over the list of assignments Mrs. Kirschtein sent her to work on.

"You got it?" Jean asked.

"Yep." Pushing the rest of her sandwich in her mouth, Sasha typed back a response to Mrs. Kirschtein's email as she chewed.

Swallowing the last bit of her sandwich, Sasha tapped send and placed her phone on the table and stood up.

"I'm gonna git more food," she said, her accent slipping through. "An' keep an eye on me phone jus' in case."

"Ooh, someone's expecting a call," Ymir crooned. "Is it a hot guy?"

Sasha shrugged. As she walked away, she called over her shoulder. "Maybe."

* * *

Levi Ackerman was irritated. He honestly had no idea how Hange managed to get a babysitter with that irritating and overly happy personality of his. He had made sure to chew Hange out once the Braus girl had left and had finished tucking his kids to bed.

While Hange seemed okay with the girl, that certainly didn't mean Levi had to be okay with her. But seeing how the kids reacted to her and how Eren gave her a goodnight hug, he figured she might be all right. He had initially planned to have the girl come over on Saturday just to tell her she wasn't needed, but had changed his mind when he saw how comfortable his brats has been with her. The deal was later sealed when he leaned over to give his kids a kiss on the forehead when Eren had murmured sleepily. "Daddy, keep Sasha" and Mikasa had mumbled, "I like her."

Levi had stared at the sleeping twins for who knows how long, stunned. For such young kids, they were both very perceptive. Too perceptive. Normally, they wouldn't beg when Levi would fire babysitters since most of them were shitty twits who couldn't clean properly. The fact both kids were begging told him enough that maybe he should at least give this girl a chance.

But that wouldn't mean he's not going to punish Hange for doing things on his own without asking him despite that it might have been in Levi's best interest.

Currently, the dark-haired man was sitting in his office, reading over reports and paperwork. He had no idea why the fuck Erwin wanted him to take a promotion from Squad Captain to fucking CEO. Sometimes he felt he was doing the VP work. But, it put a roof over his and the kids' heads and that's all that mattered. Levi picked up his pen and signed his name at the bottom and placed it in the file that he designated as completed.

Levi was moving onto the next pile of paperwork when his door swung open and Hange practically skipped in. Levi eyed the menace with a sharp look of disapproval. What 35 year old man skips like a little girl? Apparently, the batshit crazy man he had make the mistake in dubbing his best friend.

"Levi~" Hange sang flopping into one of the chairs sitting in front of his desk.

Levi ignored him in favor of continuing his work. He hated staying overtime because of idiots who don't do their work properly.

"Don't you have your research to be doing for Erwin, Four Eyes?" Levi asked.

"That's why I have capable assistants," Hange shot back, reclining in the leather seat crossing one of his long legs over the other leg.

Levi gave him an irritated look. "Your assistants deserve a raise for what you put them through."

Hange waved a dismissive hand. "So, did you call our dear babysitter, yet?"

Levi stared at Hange. "No. She should be coming on Saturday at 10 am like I told her to. If she doesn't show up, she's fired. Simple as that."

Hange sighed. "I'm sure Sasha won't forget. She is very serious about this job." Hange leaned forward with a glint in his eye as he reached into his pant pocket and pulled out a white slip of paper and slapped it on Levi's desk. "Call her, Levi and make sure she is coming if you are so _worried_ that Miss Sasha won't show up."

Levi scowled at his friend. "I'm not worried, Four Eyes. Maybe you should get your eyes reexamined."

Hange shrugged. "Whatever you say. We both know otherwise," Hange teased. Seeing Levi was about to snap, Hange quickly unfolded his lean form from the chair and walked towards the office door. Before he made a quick escape, he called over his shoulder. "I have her number on my phone. I will call her to make sure she got a call from you."

"Fine," Levi muttered picking up the paper Hange left on his desk.

"That's the spirit. Oh, and by the way, Mike and I are heading to the new maid cafe in town. You should totally come, Levi. It will be so much fun."

Levi snorted. "Unlike you, I don't have free time, Hange. Now, get lost. I've got work to do."

Hange sighed. "Whatever you say."

Once the bane of his existence had closed the door behind him and silence had returned once again, Levi pulled out his phone and punched in the number. Holding his cellphone to his ear, Levi continued to read through the report and make comments on it for Eld to edit and fix before submitting it to Erwin.

On the third ring, a girl's voice came through, "Uh, hello?"

"Is this Sasha Braus?" Levi asked.

"Oh, no. This is Krista. I'm a friend of Sasha's."

Feeling his patience starting to wane, Levi breathed in and out through his nose. "Is Miss Braus around?"

Sounding surprised and confused, the Krista girl replied, "Um, yeah, she is—"

"Hey Krista!" a male voice yelled. "Who's that calling Sasha?"

"One second, Jean," Krista called back to the guy named Jean before answering Levi's question. "Sorry about that. Our friends are kinda loud. Sasha is in line to get some food but she should be back in a minute. Can I take a message and get your name?"

"The name is Levi. She will know who I am if you tell her. Tell her to call this number back," Levi intoned.

Just as he was about to hang up on the girl, when another female but familiar voice came through, "Krista, who's 'at callin' me?"

"Oh, Sasha! There's a guy name Levi who wants to talk to you. Do you know him?"

"Yeah, I know 'im," Sasha's voice came through a little closer. Levi thought he could hear a bit of an accent in her voice. Southern? "I'll take it."

Levi waited for only second when another female's voice came over, this time more stilted. "Is this Mr. Ack— _Levi_." Levi didn't miss the almost slip. That was good. She is aware of his popularity and is trying to keep from drawing attention to herself.

"Tch. I'm assuming this is Sasha."

"Yep. The one and only," Sasha laughed.

There was a moment of an awkward silence.

"I got your number from Hange," Levi started.

"Oh! You did say you wanted my number. I didn't think you would call me."

"I wanted to be sure that you are coming on Saturday at 10 am."

"Of course. I have it on my calendar," Sasha replied. "Is there something wrong?"

"…No."

"Oh. Oh, okay…"

Another awkward silence.

"…Well, if that's all, I'll see you on Saturday," Sasha hesitantly offered as a wrap.

"See you then and don't be late."

"Yes, sir."

Levi hung up and set his phone back on the table before returning to his work. Why did he even bother calling the brat? He could have just had Hange do it instead but then he supposed he didn't want to hear Hange complaining about his inability to carry out conversations for longer than a minute.

The only good thing was that he wouldn't have to hear Hange bother him.

* * *

 **End Note:** I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I didn't do a thorough proofread, so if there are mistakes please be dears and ignore them because I'm gonna fix them later.

 **(1)** Sasha doesn't live on campus. She lives relatively far off campus because it's cheaper for her. This is a general rule that I quickly learned after living in one of the largest cities in Florida for three years. However, don't take it seriously because y'all should do some research and asking around when you are looking for an affordable apartment because it all depends on where you live. :)

Please don't forget to review, follow, and/or favorite _Part Time Babysitter._

Thanks again to all of those who waited so patiently for this update.

~Lady Serai


	4. Chapter 4

**Part Time Babysitter**

 **A/N:** Hello, everyone! So, here is the newest chapter for PTB. I am seriously on a roll with updating my Shingeki no Kyojin stories.

 **Special Thanks:** pureunicorntears and Romance101isLife for your lovely reviews. I also wanna thank everyone who has favorited and followed _PTB._ You guys are absolutely amazing!

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Attack on Titan or Shingeki no Kyojin.

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

Sasha stared at the bright phone screen, thoughts over the place. After she hung up, she just sat there not sure exactly what to think. For starters, she hadn't expected a call from Mr. Levi **(1)**. At all. She assumed Hange would call her since he had her number before she left the Ackerman residence. And Mr. Levi did tell her that Hange would call her. It was very reasonable for Sasha to be quite surprised when Krista informed her Levi was on the phone. Sasha ran through a mental checklist of the people she knew named Levi and came up with one, and he had crazy ass fangirls and fanboys. And, boy, was her new employer quick with getting back to her. It had barely been a day since she had met Mr. Levi. It took a month—an anxiety-ridden, food-shoveling-filled month—for her current employer to get back to her when she first applied to the cafe. Not to mention the call itself was awkward. There was no other way to describe it. Sasha thought the man had a presence when she met him in the house, but on the phone, the man sounded like he wanted to be anywhere else other than on the phone.

Deciding that she can think about it later, she placed her phone on the table. Before she could pick up her slice of pizza, someone did the unthinkable. A pair of hands snatched Sasha's plate away from her. When Sasha shot a glare at the asshole who took her plate, which happened to be Ymir, she found herself staring at four curious and expectant faces demanding an explanation. Sighing, unwillingly admitting defeat, Sasha slumped back into her seat. "What?" she grumbled.

"That was a guy calling you," stammered Jean.

Jean's shock was reasonable considering the only guys Sasha received calls from are her immediate guy friends and the guys who worked at the cafe. It's pretty shocking that Sasha would be getting a call from a guy outside of her social circle. However, Sasha wasn't exactly in the mood to be dealing with Jean's shock. "What's your point?"

"Shut up, Jean," Ymir interjected. "You're gonna say something stupid." Jean opened his mouth to say something, but his jaw snapped shut when Ymir glared at him, eyes promising pain.

Once Jean was effectively silenced, Ymir turned her glower onto Sasha who inwardly cringed. She had the dubious honor of being Ymir's roommate for over two years now. At first, Ymir's glowers gave Sasha heart palpitations. Since she had been the unwilling recipient of many Ymir glowers, Sasha no longer has to worry about heart problems. But the looks still unsettle her.

Ymir pointed her finger at Sasha. "You. Explain. Now."

Sasha almost rolled her eyes. "The guy who just called me is my employer for the part-time job that I'm doing."

Krista frowned. "But, what is your part-time job, Sasha? You never told us that."

Sasha blinked. It never occurred to her that her friends wanted to know. She let out a slow breath through her nose.

"I'm babysitting his kids whenever a family friend can't."

"Sasha, do you have experience with babysitting and don't you need certificates for CPR and other classes?" Armin asked.

Sasha sighed. "I used to babysit when I was in high school. And you guys forget all of us are CPR and AED certified when we were hired to work at Wall Sina Maid Cafe." Sasha glared at her plate still being held captive. "Now, give me my damn plate back."

Ymir slid the plate over to Sasha, her curiosity sated.

"So, why did he call you?" Jean asked.

"Does it matter?" Sasha asked before taking a bite out of her pizza.

"Not really," Armin interjected. "But, we are curious."

"He was checking to see if I'm still coming over Saturday at 10 am. That's all."

Sasha never felt so relieved when they stopped asking questions and moved onto other areas of conversation. She was relieved that they missed her slip when she almost called Levi Mr. Ackerman. That would not have ended well. Sasha couldn't imagine the number of questions that would have come out of it. Levi Ackerman was a well-known name, among both guys and girls. And answering a bunch of questions meant more time explaining everything. Sasha figured Mr. Levi wouldn't appreciate her disclosing information about his family and him when she didn't have the right.

Once they ate lunch, everyone went their separate ways. Sasha had a shift at the maid cafe that started at 3 pm which was in less than two hours, but she needed to go home and grab her uniform. And since Krista was working the same shift, Sasha drove them both to work. It wasn't much of a surprise for her to get back to the apartment before Krista and Ymir since the two took a longer route to get back to the apartment complex to spend time together.

Sasha found out about the two when she came home late one night from working the night shift and found them in a very compromising position **(2)**. Both parties were embarrassed, and both girls told Sasha about their relationship. Although, she was surprised because she never really expected that, but Sasha quickly found out that she didn't have a problem with them. They were her friends no matter their sexual orientation. Sasha also believed that they both deserve to be happy with each other.

Sasha unpacked her school supplies from her bag and packed her maid outfit in her backpack. She wasn't a big fan of wearing this outfit. Sasha always looked forward to the days when the cafe did cosplay events. She packed her bag with her cosmetics that she typically applied once she had tugged on her uniform. If she had her way, she wouldn't be wearing cosmetics; however, she knew that wearing makeup was part of the job. Sasha locked her door and decided to wait on the sofa in the living room for Krista and Ymir to come back. She didn't have to wait long for the two girls to come walking in, both wearing smiles.

Krista waved at Sasha. "I'll be quick! Promise!"

The blonde-haired girl raced to her room while Ymir lazily flopped onto the couch right next to Sasha.

"Does this Levi know about this job?"

"No, I don't think I told him. I'm gonna tell him I have another job, but he's not gonna know what it is. Hopefully, he doesn't find out that I work at a maid café."

Ymir raised an eyebrow. "What would you do if he finds out?"

Sasha blanched. She sincerely hoped Mr. Levi would never find out because that would be the worse day she would ever have. "Well," Sasha swallowed. "I sincerely hope he doesn't have a maid fetish?"

Ymir snorted. A heartbeat later, the lean girl was a giggling mess on the couch. Sasha opted to ignore her. Krista came out and looked curiously at her girlfriend who practically fell off the couch cackling, gasping for air.

Before Krista had the chance to ask, Sasha was already up and pulling Krista along with her.

"Bye, Ymir! We'll see you later!" the sweet blonde girl called over her shoulder.

Once the door was closed, Krista asked, "What was Ymir giggling about?"

Sasha waited for a beat before deadpanning, "Fetishes."

The silence that followed was almost rewarding.

 **LINE BREAK HERE**

Sasha pulled into Wall Sina Maid Cafe's parking lot. Wall Sina Maid Cafe had been in business for five years by the time Sasha became an employee when she first got into college to help her pay for expenses almost three years ago. And Sasha loved working at the cafe not only because of the people she worked with, but also the cool deals she gets as an employee (especially when food is involved) are pretty damn sweet.

Sasha maneuvered her Hummer around the parking lot to the parking lot in the back designated for employees and her employer to park. Once she parked into a spot, Krista and Sasha climbed out the truck and headed towards the employee entrance in the back. Once inside the girls immediately punched in and headed towards the girls' locker room to get changed.

Despite being a very local cafe, Wall Sina Maid Cafe was quite big especially the section in the very back of the cafe. There were the locker rooms separated into the boys' and girls' locker rooms. Mrs. Sonya Kirstein **(3)** the cafe's owner and Sasha's employer, had been very generous in installing two shower rooms: one for the girls and one for the guys. There were also two offices: one for Ms. Sonya and one for Jean who was the Assistant Manager. There was a nice size break room that came with a refrigerator, tables, couches, and a microwave. The employees added a coffee maker when it incredibly clear that most of the employees ran on coffee.

Sasha and Krista walked into the locker room and greeted Annie and Mina who were finishing changing out of their maid outfits into regular clothing. On Wednesdays, Annie and Mina have morning classes, so they handled the morning shifts. Krista and Sasha typically dealt with the afternoon shift with occasionally Armin or Jean assisting them depending on how crowded the cafe is and if they had enough people in the kitchen.

Krista and Sasha quickly stripped down and changed into their uniform and applied makeup. After doing it so many times, Sasha could do it in her sleep. Krista and Sasha nodded at Annie and Mina who waved and in Annie's case, a quick dip of the head in acknowledgment, as the two other girls left.

Sasha and Krista left to head over to Ms. Sonya's office as was the practice to let their employer know that they are present and ready to work. However, in Sasha's case, she had to talk to Ms. Sonya about the email and her new part-time babysitting job she was now doing. The girls reached the open door of Ms. Sonya's office. Their employer was sitting behind her desk with Jean and Armin sitting across from her in the two chairs she usually reserved for customers and employees. Sasha liked Jean's mom because of her motherly nature and her constant consideration of her employees. Many employers forget that their employees are students and do have college life to attend to other than working all the time. When Sasha first started working, she had little to zero knowledge of how to be a good maid/waitress, and Ms. Sonya had taken time out of managing her cafe to teach Sasha the ropes.

At first, she had referred to her boss as Mrs. Kirstein, despite being told to call her Ms. Sonya. It took a while for Sasha to be comfortable enough to call her boss Ms. Sonya. Sonya Kirstein glanced over to see the two girls standing in the doorway of her small office.

"Ah, our evening crew is here and assembled. Hello, girls. Come on in," the cheerful, motherly woman said waving the two girls into her office. "I just finished telling Jean and Armin the plan for tonight. Bertholdt called in sick, so Connie will be the only one cooking tonight once Reiner's shift ends, so I'm putting Armin on cooking duty. Fortunately, Hannah will be able to assist you ladies with serving our customers until she leaves. I'm putting Jean on butler duty tonight to assist."

Jean scowled. Everyone knew he didn't like the butler role-playing despite being very good at it. Sasha cracked a smile.

"Armin will be assisting in the kitchens, and Nicolo had offered to come in when I called him since he is the only one available."

Sasha and Krista breathed a sigh of relief. Having people in the kitchen was important for everything to run smoothly.

"Sasha, you are in charge of the shift tonight, and closing since Jean and I are leaving as soon as we close shop at 7:30 pm to pick up more material to create the pamphlets that Franz is designing for us. Krista, would you be a doll and help us out? Jean can give you a ride back to your apartment since Sasha won't be able to drive you back home."

"Sure, I would love to help you."

"Excellent. That's all I've got for you. Everyone but Sasha get crackin'! We've got customers!"

Sasha watched as her coworkers hurried off to start their assignments. She closed the office door and sat in the chair in front of Ms. Sonya's desk. "You wanted to talk to me about the email?" Sasha asked.

"Mostly. I need you to do an inventory which will take all of tomorrow. I also need you to take sizes of all the ladies because I'm putting in orders for the costumes Hannah and Franz are putting together for the cosplay we are planning on doing which I will be announcing next week. If you can get that done before Saturday that will be great."

"I can do that."

"Also, keep the key with you because I want you to open shop tomorrow."

Sasha blinked. That was unexpected.

"Okay."

"Talk to me a little about this job of yours."

"It's a part-time babysitting job. I wanted to ask you if I can pick up all of the shifts for tomorrow and Sunday."

"Sasha, dear, that's a lot of work. When are you meeting your employer?"

"This Saturday at 10 am."

"First, figure out a schedule with your employer, and we can work around that. I'm going to put Ymir on some of your shifts until then. But, you can have the morning and evening shifts tomorrow but take Sunday off."

Sasha opened her mouth to protest when Ms. Sonya shot her a look. Sasha deflated and nodded her head. "I will text you my schedule if there is one."

Ms. Sonya smiled, "Please do dear. I kept you long enough."

Sasha nodded her head. "Thanks, Ms. Sonya. I appreciate it."

"Of course, dear."

Sasha hurried out of Ms. Sonya's office and rushed to the kitchen to see Reiner coming out of the kitchen to take his break. He gave her a fist bump. She walked in the kitchen to grab her tray and pad while waving at Connie who gave her his trademark silly grin. Sasha took a deep breath and put a smile on her face and walked out towards the front towards her customers. Krista, Hannah, and Jean were already out there, seating and serving customers.

She walked towards a newly occupied table that sat a red-haired girl and a blonde-haired young man. She recognized them as her regular customers. Farlan **(4)** and Isabel. Sasha liked them both. Farlan was such a good conversationalist, so it was never dull serving him. And Isabel was such an animated girl, Sasha couldn't help but enjoy listening to her talk about her big brother. Her neat freak brother. It was adorable hearing Isabel talk about her brother which made Sasha wish she had a younger sibling or an older sibling. **(5)**

"Ah! Sasha! Over here!" yelled Isabel waving her hand at Sasha grinning from ear to ear.

Farlan offered Sasha an apologetic smile for his boisterous companion who was drawing the attention of other customers, especially the senior woman who turned her nose upward at the loud girl in disapproval. Sasha didn't mind and didn't care. That was just how Isabel was, and the senior woman was a crank. Luckily for Sasha, Krista was the one who was serving the old crank's table.

Sasha smiled as she walked over to their table. She bowed slightly. "Master Farlan and Miss Isabel," she greeted using the serving maid etiquette she was taught to use by Ms. Sonya.

"What would you like for today?"

"My usual, please," Farlan said handing over the menu.

Sasha looked over to Isabel who had her cheeks puffed out, glowering at Farlan who raised an eyebrow at her.

"C'mon, Isabel," Farlan said. "Sasha is waiting on other tables besides us. She has to take your order sometime today."

"You order the same damn thing every time we come here! Sasha! Change it up for Farlan!"

Farlan sighed, "I suppose I could order something different. What would you suggest, Miss Sasha?"

"Well, I would try the Colossal Titan Smoothie, master. It's one of our newer items on the menu," Sasha offered, opening up the menu to said item and showing it to Farlan. "If master prefers a shake, we can certainly make it to master's tastes."

Farlan snatched Isabel's menu away from her and flipped through it until he got to the page Sasha had opened using Farlan's menu. "Ah, this looks great. What do you suggest, Sasha? Shake or smoothie?"

Sasha blinked. It was rare for a customer to ask for her suggestion but with Farlan and Isabel, Sasha had quickly learned to expect the unexpected. It was quite refreshing and entertaining.

"I tend to buy the smoothie more often than the shake," she suggested.

"Smoothie, it is. Strawberry and mango, please."

"Yes, master," Sasha smiled, writing down Farlan's order who grinned at her. Sasha looked over at Isabel, expectantly. Isabel always ordered something new which was nice.

"I'll do the Cookies n' Cream Colossal Titan Shake, Sasha!" Isabel said grinning.

Sasha finished writing down Isabel's order. She offered the two a slight bow. "Your orders will be right up. If you need anything from me, please call me over."

Farlan smiled. "Thanks, Sasha!"

Sasha smiled and walked off to take her other tables' she finished getting orders from two dumbstruck young boys, Sasha was finally able to put the orders into a computer which will immediately show up on the computer in the kitchen. Placing her pad back into a pocket, she set out to prepare drinks. Walking into the kitchen, Sasha noted Reiner, Connie, and Armin hard at work, bustling around prepping dessert plates and making sandwiches. Sasha pulled out glassware to prepare drinks for her customers. Placing the filled glasses on her tray, she lifted it onto her shoulder. Being careful to move slowly, Sasha walked towards her designated tables to serve her customers. She greeted Hannah who passed her by carrying dirty plates on her tray who breathlessly greeted her back.

Sasha served her current customers their drinks before turning her head to the door and noted a couple standing together waiting to be seated. Quickly moving towards them, she spotted Jean assisting Krista with a rather large order.

Offering the pair a smile, she asked them to follow her to their seats. After seating them and handing the pair the menus, she bowed slightly to them. "Good afternoon, master and miss. Please take a look over your menus, and I will return shortly to take your orders. If you are ready before then, by all means, call me over."

Bowing again, she turned around and walked into the kitchen to see how her orders were coming along. To her pleasant surprise, Connie pushed over a tray filled with plates. "Table 5, Booth 6, and Booth 3."

"Thanks, Connie!" Sasha said as she lifted the tray.

Before she could leave, Reiner called over to her. "I've got the smoothie and shake ready to go for Table 9, Sasha."

Sasha beamed at Reiner. "Thank you so much! I'll be back in a jiffy!" she called over her shoulder as she bustled back out towards her customers with their food. Krista passed her by carrying a tray with empty plates and glasses to take to the kitchen to be cleaned. After giving her customers their meals and making sure they were all set, she walked over to Farlan's table. Farlan and Isabel appeared to be in a conversation that they immediately stopped when Sasha approached.

"Excuse me for interrupting you two," Sasha said, donning a sweet smile on her face, "but your smoothie and shake are coming right up."

Isabel cheered, "Cool! Thanks, Sasha!"

Sasha nodded her head and went off into the kitchen to collect the smoothie and shake. When she walked into the kitchen, Nicolo had arrived and was getting into the swing of things with Armin's help. Reiner was off to the side pulling off his apron and hanging it up while saying goodnight to everyone. "Have a good night, Reiner," Sasha called out to the tall and muscular young man.

Reiner smiled. "Thanks. You have a good night as well Ms. Shift Leader," he called over his shoulder as he left to punch out for the night.

Sasha greeted Nicolo as she placed the smoothie and shake onto her tray who nodded his head at her in acknowledgment. Sasha bustled to Isabel and Farlan and gave them their drinks. Sasha made her rounds to the tables she was currently serving, took orders from other tables, assisted Jean with seating people, and aided Hannah and Krista with cleaning empty tables.

She was rushing by Farlan and Isabel when Isabel waved her down. Adjusting her hold on her tray, Sasha came over to the table. "Is there something not to your liking?" she asked.

"Not at all!" Farlan exclaimed. "This was delicious! We would like the check when you get a moment, Sasha."

Sasha smiled. "Of course. I'll be right back."

Sasha dropped off the dirty plates, silverware, and glassware for Connie, Armin, or Nicolo to take care of when they get the chance. If they don't do it, the plates would be left for her to clean up when she closed the place for the night. Sasha was accessing the computer to print out the check to give to Farlan when Hannah came up to her. "My shift has ended, Sasha," the shorter woman reported.

"Alright, have a good night Hannah," Sasha nodded to Hannah who smiled and left to get changed out of her uniform. Sasha snatched a check folder from the bin and placed Farlan's bill into it. Glancing over at the clock she saw that it was a quarter past 5 pm.

Armin poked his head out. "I got some of your orders ready to go, Sasha!"

Sasha tucked the check folder into her apron's pocket. "Thanks!" She headed to the kitchen to see Armin doing some last touches on a plate. Armin pushed the plate over to her.

"Here you go. How is it going out there?" Armin asked.

Sasha shrugged. "It's cooling down. The big afternoon crowd is gone and the early evening people are trickling in," Sasha grunted as she lifted the tray onto her shoulder. "Thanks, Armin."

"No problem."

Sasha was finishing placing the last plate on the tray in front of a customer when Jean came up to her. Motioning for Jean to wait for her, she told the customers to let her know if they needed anything.

"What's up?" Sasha asked when she walked up beside Jean.

"I'm going to help Mom with the packages. Can you handle the front until I get back?"

"Sure! But I need to take care of a customer's check first."

"No problem. Just take care of the arrivals. Thanks."

Apologizing for the wait, Sasha handed Farlan the check folder, and Farlan gave her his credit card. Once she told Krista her dilemma, Krista was more than happy to seat new customers until she finished serving Farlan and Isabel. Sasha quickly took care of Farlan's bill and handed the receipts to Farlan, and told the two to have a good night. She went up to the front to release Krista back into serving maid mode. Sasha studied the seating chart and noted that they had a good, busy day. Sasha moved to the side for Krista to return menus into the bin. Sasha was checking up on menus and silverware when she heard the bell ringing signaling the arrival of new customers.

Sasha immediately dropped what she was doing, and with a smile on her face, she turned to greet her guests. "Good evening, Mas—urk," she choked.

Standing barely two feet away from her, wearing white pants and a yellow button-down shirt stood Hange whose eyes looked comically wide behind his glasses. Another man, blonde and tall with a mustache, stood right behind Hange.

"Ter," Sasha finished weakly.

She was _so_ screwed.

* * *

 **End Note:** I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. The whole entire maid cafe thing was inspired by the anime show, _Maid Sama._ I did a lot of research with waitressing and restaurants. I know most of this chapter is probably boring but it's just setting up humorous things to come like the cliffhanger.

 **(1):** Yes, I do have a reason why I'm having Sasha call Levi Mr. Levi, and it was based on how I was raised to refer to my elders by my parents. I was raised to call older adults either Mr., Mrs., Ms., or Miss even if they permitted me to call them by their first name. I'm making Sasha do the same thing.

 **(2):** Minor Ymir x Krista will be present

 **(3):** I decided to use Kirstein instead of Kirschtein because I prefer Kirstein over Kirschtein (there isn't a reason why). I also decided to give Jean's mom a name and Sonya was the first name that came to mind.

 **(4):** Is it Furlan or Farlan? I don't know because I've seen so many variations of names that I pick which one I prefer more.

 **(5):** I'm sure many of us would disagree with that. Hahaha...like me. I'm the oldest of three.

And yeah! Bringin' dead characters back, yeah!

Please don't forget to follow, favorite, and or review _Part-Time Babysitter_. See ya in the next chapter of _PTB_!

~Lady Serai


	5. Announcement

**Dear Friends and Fans:**

This gives me no pleasure but I'm leaving and will eventually delete my stories once I get my other sites set up.

There are a few reasons why I'm leaving fanfiction.

 **Reason 1**

Critics United members have been abusing their role to report stories that break the rules; however, there comes a point when you cross the line and they have done it repeatedly.

And no one has done a thing to stop their abuse on this site. I have friends on here who are being abused and I'm not okay with it.

 **Reason 2**

Die-hard fans of Fairy Tail have been threatening to kill me. I'm drawing the line there. If you can't be mature, you don't deserve to read my stories.

 **Reason 3**

The JavaScript bug pissed me off. I don't feel safe on this site.

Welp. You got my reasons why I'm leaving and I suggest you guys do the same thing especially if you feel like you are coming under attack.

The only reason I'm going to be on Fanfiction is to read, review, follow, favorite, and beta-read. No more updating and no more publishing stories.

Hopefully, my small group of fans and friends will come and find me on Tumblr and AO3.

I set up Tumblr. You guys can find me at **lady-serai.**

Find me on AO3 at **lady_serai**. I haven't posted any of my stories yet, but I should be able to start on Monday!

~Lady Serai


	6. Announcement 2

Hello, everyone! Here to officially announce that I have uploaded the story onto my Ao3 and Tumblr accounts so go ahead and check me out. Don't know my Tumblr or Ao3 account? Well, that's not a problem go ahead and look at my profile for information.

Since, someone had questioned my decision to leave FF and join Ao3 and Tumblr (while, of course, reminding me that there are trolls everywhere) let me make something very clear to you:

1\. If you are going to question my decisions, but send a review as a guest you are a coward. I would have loved to get to know you personally and have a discussion with you in private. However, you lost that opportunity. So, I decided to do it here.

For those who don't know what said guest sent to me in a review:

 _So that's it? You're going to let these people push you off this site? You're not going to try and fight this? You do realize that these people aren't limited to this site, don't you? They've been popping up everywhere lately. What happens when they join AO3? It will happen if it hasn't already, mark my words. Tumblr is already a lost cause. You can't get away from these people just by moving to a new website. You don't escape bullies by simply running away. You get rid of them by standing up to them._

Here is my response to you:

While you do have excellent points about trolls being on other sites and that you should stand up to bullies, you aren't telling me anything new.

Fanfiction admin has done absolutely nothing for me. Unlike AO3, I can't put up a claim and hope someone will get back to me.

I also don't like ppl questioning my decision. I'm an adult who has boundaries. And people on this site have crossed them repeatedly. If you can't leave a person alone after they asked you to stop and decided that death threats is a better way to do things, then I think it's time to move onto a site that I know is secure and has rules and has ways to PROTECT their users then that's a site I want to be with.

I haven't decided if I'm going to delete my stories on this site. I just won't be publishing or updating because that's MY choice.

As for standing up for myself and for my fellow authors, I have been. Long before I became an author in 2016. I have been on this site, encouraging, praising, reviewing, standing up, following, and favoriting writers and their stories since 2010. But, now I'm getting older and I'm fighting more difficult battles than dealing with immature brats. Instead of telling my haters to back off in a PM and continue on a site that doesn't make me feel safe or secure, I'll go elsewhere and you can find me but I'll be ready with a chapter or another story. I'll keep writing because that's how I stand up to my haters. And I have already found people on both Tumblr and AO3 that I do enjoy writing for.

Believe it.

I'm happy with my decision.


End file.
